Through the Winter
by LucinaBlade
Summary: Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold: the nature of ice and those fortunate enough to be gifted with its power. However, this is not their story: this is the story of a princess gifted with magic, a prince, an iceman, and a wicked prince seeking domination over a forgotten kingdom. Inspired by my magnificent beta reader, I give you a Klaine Frozen AU. I own nothing, just borrowing.


**Through the Winter**

 _ **Klaine Frozen AU Fanfiction by LucinaBlade**_

 ** _Hello readers! It's been a while, and I'm incredibly happy to be back. I've missed writing my stories for you so much! High school has been exceptionally rough this year, so I've taken time off to focus on my studies. But I'm back, and I'm going to try to update at least once a week for you all. I don't actually like Frozen, but my lovely beta reader and I had a fantastic conversation on the bus and I just had to take advantage of our idea. This is her baby, too! If you're reading this, A, I hope you love what I'm doing with it so far. Without further ado, please enjoy Through the Winter. I'm always open to feedback or comments, and ad always, I don't own Glee, Frozen, Disney, or any of these characters (although I'll admit the story is going to be different from the movie)._**

Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold. Such is the nature of ice, a merciless, stunning monster of nature's creation. Through its glinting, frosted beauty is strength unmeasured.

Such is also the nature of a young princess gifted power over ice from birth, though some would argue that "gift" would be better stated as "curse." Her beauty, punctuated by her frost-white hair, glinted as sharply as ice under a winter morning's sun.

This, however, is not her story.

This is the story of her brother, equally beautiful and graceful, but not gifted with powers of the supernatural sort. His power was his love: fierce, loyal, and burning hotter than the sun. This is not to say that he was not also strong, because he was. His strength rooted deep, and persevered through the loss of his parents by shipwreck on a mysterious voyage.

His tale begins at a coronation ball for his sister, plagued by guilt, and gifted with powers beyond his memories.

 _Young Prince Blaine was what some would call perfectly beautiful. His hair curled wildly atop his head, his cheeks were perfectly round, and his smile could make uptight dignitaries collapse in heaps of lovestruck joy._

 _He was perfect, just like his sister Rachel._

 _Rachel possessed a peculiar beauty and an even more peculiar talent: the gift of controlling the harsh winter elements. Her hair was as white as the snow she conjured for her beloved little brother, and her smile challenged his in its sheer joy. The two were as close as two siblings could have been, bonded by their mutual love and admiration of Rachel's gifts._

" _Please, Rachel, make the snow again," was often heard in the castle halls, young Blaine's fervent pleas to play in the snow with his sister._

 _And how could she refuse her beloved brother? Each time, she surrendered to his pleas and used her magic to conjure a wonderland of snow for the two of them to share._

 _Until one night, when all went wrong._

 _It was the early hours of the morning when Blaine snuck three doors down to wake his sister. And again, he begged her to make them snow._

 _She gave in, as she always did, rushing quietly alongside her brother into the ballroom and conjuring the wintry scene. He began to leap and bound through the white powder, and his sister began to conjure little snow mounds for him to leap between. He laughed, jubilant and free, leaping faster and higher between the pillars. Soon, Rachel could hardly keep up._

" _Slow down! I can't keep up," she exclaimed, but it was too late._

 _She missed his landing, instead striking his chubby head with a magical blast. He fell to the ground in a heap, and when Rachel lifted him onto her lap, she noticed that one of his black curls had turned the same white as her hair._

 _When she cried for her parents over her brother's cold, unresponsive body, she could only think one thing:_

 _I could never refuse my brother._

 _At the foot of the mountains surrounding the kingdom, the king and queen pleaded with the elusive coven of mages who lived in solitude there to save their son._

 _They agreed, for a frozen head is easier to save than a frozen heart. They concluded that the easiest way to save him would be to draw his memories of Rachel's powers out of his head forever, and to try to control Rachel's growing powers._

 _The king and queen agreed, and upon their return home outfitted Rachel with a pair of gloves to hide her powers from all she saw. For the rest of her childhood, she hid away in her bedroom, never facing her brother or the reality of her growing powers._

 _Until the shipwreck changed everything._

On Coronation Day, Blaine woke up late. Such was in his nature, a lonely boy of seventeen, with a lack of responsibility or company. Hastily, he yanked on his forest-green suit and rushed down the stairs, humming gleefully to himself.

 _Finally, the gates would open!_

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the castle would be full of people. The gates would be open, the curtains drawn back, and sunlight would stream freely through the large rooms of his home.

Needless to say, he was excited.

Blaine smiled at every servant he passed, and they returned his eager grins. Some of the women snuck glances as he wandered by, for he had grown into a tall and handsome young man. Secretly, it was his one and only hope to meet the one true love of his life, and the thought of spending the coronation ball with someone interesting, dreamy, and attractive fueled his giddy mood. He was ready, and time couldn't go fast enough for him.

The morning dragged on, and finally the gates opened.

Blaine immediately rushed outside, breathing in the crisp, fresh air he longed for. The people filed into the castle as Blaine frolicked amongst them, leaping up onto the short stone walls bordering the path into the castle. He ran about, taking delight in the eager expressions of passerby and the sounds of town life he had missed hearing.

Indeed, it was the perfect day.

 _But I only have this one to meet the love of my life,_ he thought, _so I have to make it count._

He wandered over near the docks and port, twirling gleefully and taking in the smells of seawater around him…

Until he ran into a horse and fell down.

He squinted his eyes in pain, grimacing at the impact of his body on the hard-packed ground. _Typical, clumsy me! I've gone and done it now,_ he thought angrily to himself.

Until he opened his eyes at a voice and an extended hand, his hazel eyes meeting pale green ones.

"Are you okay?"


End file.
